classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Scrumdid Numbkrut
=Scrumdid Numbkrut= http://img16.imageshack.us/img16/9330/babblesdude.png Name: Scrumdid Numbkrut (Real Name: ???) Gender: Male Age: 21 Birthdate: TBD Birthplace: Austin, Texas Hometown: Austin, Texas Height: 5'11" Build: Muscular Eye Color: Steel Blue Hair Color: Russet Brown with frosted tips Parents: TBD Status: In a relationship with Kacy Sharpe. Player: SleepyOrigami Theme Song: A Boy Named Sue by Johnny Cash Appearance He dresses in colorful outfits featuring stars and rainbows. He wears an ascot around his neck. His shirts are typically sleeveless. He has a sharp face with chiseled and imposing features. His brow is very prominent. Personality Scrum is a pretty jovial guy. He has a hearty (albeit weird sounding laugh) and enjoys a good joke. He can appear rather imposing at times due to his strange speech and rough features. Power Power Class: 1 Babbling (psychic/illusion type): This guy talks like a SIM with babbling sounds and pictorial bubbles. If you attempt to establish a telepathic connection with him you get the mental equivalent of picking up a phone while someone is trying to send you a fax (like dial-up modem sounds). He can impart the ability to understand his gobbledygook to anyone by willing it during direct physical contact so long as they can speak a language. It doesn’t matter what language or if they actually ever speak. As a secondary ability, he can give you the capability to speak in nonsense only understandable by him and others who receive the capability from him at the same time. Normally, imparted understanding and nonsense language skills fade away after about a day, but they can be made to last up to a week (this is mentally exhausting for all involved). Background Scrum was born in Texas to a conservative family. He was born with the ability to babble and make others babble, but he did not develop the ability to let others understand him until he was in high-school. As a kid he was a scrawny little thing that had all kinds of trouble communicating with others. This lead to him getting in a lot of fights which over the years toughened him up considerably. By the time he was in high-school he was something of a school bully. If he couldn’t be understood, then by gum he would at least be respected. No one really knew what he wanted so they just left him alone to do whatever he pleased. He did not do well in school because his homework was always written like a dyslexic nightmare with letters, numbers, and special characters strewn throughout. Scrum isn’t dumb, he’s just more street smart than book smart. His bullying days came to an end when he finally met his match. Other metas started to develop their powers as puberty hit them like a sack of bricks in high-school. A few of the people he used to pick on became stronger and banded together to protect the other bullying victims. Scrum mellowed out after that. His ability to let others understand him was a change fueled by puberty. It helped him to better adjust to his new peaceful lifestyle. After high-school, he changed his name to what his real name translated to in babble-speak Scrumdid Numbkrut. His new name is pretty much the only thing he can consistently say that other people can understand without the aid of his meta ability. Scrum did not go to college (he did not have the grades for it). He moved to Seattle a few years ago looking for work. He works in construction. Presumably there is a lot of construction and repair work in Seattle because he makes a decent enough living. Fluff and Miscellanea * Category:SleepyChars